Users of social media applications utilize the applications for a variety of purposes, such as sharing content with friends and family, providing updates on aspects of their social lives, posting blogs about a variety of topics, marketing a product or a service, and/or the like. Thus, the social media applications provide a powerful tool in the exchange of content among users.